A Change of Scenery
by Glomps.Of.Doom
Summary: Grimmjow had to admit, this was way better than a night at the club.


"What the hell is this?" it was less of a question and more of a yell, one that got the attention of a few pedestrians. That was the voice of myfriend Nnoitra screaming at the thin, pink headed man standing next to him.

Why is he screaming, you ask, because that so called pink haired freak dragged us to the lamest club in town, hell it wasn't even a club, that'sthe last time Szayel gets to choose where we go.

"This is the New York Palace Hot-" he couldn't finish his sentence because Nnoitra hit him up side the head, "I know where we are you prick, why the hell are we here?" Nnoitra bellowed they were attracting unwanted attention to us, as curses and screaming floated through the entire street.

"Maybe if you did less spitting and more talking Nnoitra, I could understand you," that did it Nnoitra turned around and headed towards his car; he'd probably grab a gun or something and kill Szayel where he stood.

I looked around noticing a bunch of fancy people, and Szayel, walking around in there fancy tuxedo, while Nnoitra and I were sporting collared shirts and jeans, nice Szayel, could of at least told us where we were going.

I knew I should have asked why was he was wearing a tux in the first place, but I thought that was him trying to get attention as always.

Much to my surprise Nnoitra started his car, and rolled down his window, and said, "you can come with me if you want Grimmjow, that good-for-nothing asshole can get a ride of his own," I nodded my head at Szayel and was ready to head off with Nnoitra when somebody caught my eye. In the middle of the crowd of fancy people a petite, emerald eyed girl stood.

If I had done so much as blink I would have missed her, because I could only see her head popping out in the crowd. I had to meet her, what a babe. Nnoitra honked his car twice gaining my attention again, and some from people at the mouth of the hotel.

"Well, get your ass in, I'm not waiting on you."

Prick. I looked over at Szayel and was about to say I was staying, but realized that I couldn't walk around looking like this. As if reading my mind he spoke up, "there is a pair of tuxedos in the trunk; I knew you guys wouldn't be happy if I bought you here and I rented them for you two, you can change in the restroom."

I made my way to the back opening the trunk with ease, and heard one of the car doors opening. Nnoitra stepped out fuming and screamed, "screw you Grimmjow!"

Just when I thought he was going to jump me he got back into his and Szayel's shared '08 Elantra and drove away at high speed, seconds after I grabbed one of black tuxedos. I couldn't help but smirk at my friend's foolishness, he looked like an idiot driving at such high speed with an open trunk, only to stop in front of traffic, anger always got the best of Nnoitra.

Szayel, who I almost forgot was with us, pulled me out of the streets and closer to the hotel. I noticed how bright it was, nearly providing the entire street with light. It was shaped in a square...well a half square...whatever I was never good with geometry anyways, and topped off with a fancy gate, which was flooded with people.

Szayel waited patiently as I looked around and kind of pushed people aside, I noticed people giving me looks, and heard some guy say, "how informal, what a gorilla, what kind of being would dye their hair blue?"

I'll show you gorilla, I thought to myself looking for the source of that  
>comment, only to be stopped by Szayel. "Calm yourself, Grimmjow; you'll give them something to talk about if you cause a scene."<p>

I should have gone with Nnoitra when I had the chance, the ladies at the club wouldn't be complaining about my hair, not to mention, the guys wouldn't mind either. I looked around and noticed a large tree, abandoned across the street. "I'll be back," I mumbled to Szayel.

I trotted across the street over to where the tree was and removed the tuxedo from the bag it was in. I unbuttoned my shirt and began undressing, as quickly as I could I redressed in the tuxedo, and made my way back to where I was a couple of minutes ago. I noticed the pack of people that were once their all moved and were all probably inside. So now they move.

I approached the door and an old man smiled and greeted me, "good evening sir, I hope you enjoy your stay." I shot him a small smile and went in, I was hit with AC and a bunch of people mingling and laughing among each other.

I wouldn't mind having this lifestyle at all, money, fame, what more could you asks for. I walked into a room full of people, tables, drinks and adance floor. All my favorite things in one room, I really wouldn't mind living this lifestyle.

I looked around for pink hair and came to the conclusion that Szayel was probably in some hotel room banging some innocent person senseless. I continued looking around until I noticed a pair of familiar emerald eyes; it was that girl I saw outside. She sat alone at a nearby table, looking cute as ever. Here's your chance Grimmjow, with a wiggle of my eyebrows I turned on the Grimmjow charm and made my way over to her.

I put on my charming signature smile and said, "Did it just get hotter in here or is it just you," the girl  
>in turn rolled her eyes unimpressed and didn't move an inch. What the hell, did she just roll her eyes at me that line always gets them? I<br>sat down across from her and saw a waiter coming our way, he started babbling about something but I didn't pay any attention.

"Would you like a drink?" the middle-aged man serving us asked, maybe if I ordered for her and did the stuff fancy guys did she'd fall for my  
>charm?<p>

"The young lady and I will have champagne," I said not taking my eyes off of the girl, her facial expression changed, she looked kind of angry but it suited her, the fire in her emerald eyes I guess kind of balanced her pale skin and raven hair.

I heard the waiter chuckle, was it something I said, the prick said nothing and walked away.

"Either you've lost your sight or really do have the brain of a baboon," she said such a rude thing, but in such an elegant way. I could feel the vain in my forehead pop out, "no need to get your panties in a bundle, I was just being polite."

This pissed her off even more as she stood up, I noticed to my disappointment she was almost flat chested...she was wearing a tuxedo, oh my gosh, she is a guy. I could feel heat take over my body; I opened my mouth to apologize but realized I couldn't even speak. Just as I was going to attempt another apology, he smirked, a wide devilish smirk. Fine, if you want to play that game.

"Wow, so she is a he, I couldn't even tell, if you didn't stand up I would have went the night thinking you were a chick," my smirk grew wider as his disappeared. Just as he was about to open his mouth a slender, pink haired guy came over to where I was seated.

"Grimmjow, I've been looking for you, where did you go," he stopped momentarily looking at the raven head sitting across from me, "hello there, gorgeous, would you like to dance?" Damn, this guy worked fast, I could smell sex all over him, and I was hoping raven-hair noticed too.

So help me god if he says yes, "Yes, anything to get me away from him," he said smirking at me and barely even looking at Szayel. One  
>thing I hate about Szayel, he cuts to the chase and ends up with whatever he wants. Nnoitra was probably more of a gentlemen than he was, I mentally laughed, who am I kidding, Nnoitra is probably raping someone as they dance.<p>

I heard the music they were dancing to come to a stop and noticed them returning to the table I was sitting in, I didn't watch them dancing at all, but as evil as I was I said, "what was that, I bet a baboon can dance better, come on, I'll show you how a real man dances."

I dragged his petite body to center of the dance floor and prayed that for once my dancing could do me justice outside of the club. Some type of slow music started playing and everybody around us started to dance, I remember Szayel babbling about something like this in high school. I tried hard to remember and began looking at the people around me. That dance... that right it was called Tango, just wish I paid more attention to it.

"Do baboons not know how to dance?" I heard from in front of me, damn him. "Whatever I won't let you embarrass me." This asshole had  
>nerves.<p>

I made my grip on his hand harder as he shot me a death glare, I linked his left hand with my right and wrapped my left around his slender waist. He rested his right hand on my shoulder and I began to move to the slow music, I studied the people behind he and I and followed what they were doing.

I felt his cold hand on my chin, as he turned my attention away from them to himself. Jerk, I bet he knew what I was doing, he smirked satisfied with my anger and I purposely stepped on his foot. The moment I did that his smirk disappeared faster than a speeding bullet, "Where's your smirk now?"

The smirk returned to his graceful face as he said, "don't talk, and just dance."

I moved my hand lower and he frowned again, Grimmjow wins, I thought to myself. I decided to spill my own moves into this; I don't give a rat's ass who's staring, hopefully Szayel. I twirled his body around so that my chest was against his back.

"What are you doing?" He whispered worry clearly in his voice; I felt a triumphant grin take over my face while I whispered in his ear, "What  
>happened to no talking?"<p>

I began moving my body closer to his and rested my hands on his hips, sliding down his thin thighs. He leaned his head back, and let me continue, he surrendered. I won again, those couple of minutes with the raven head felt like hours to me, the rest of the world was frozen with time. The smell of cinnamon hit my nose as I leaned in closer to his hair. This entire night felt as if it came right out of those fantasy books, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dancing, in a hotel dining room way out of his league, with a hot guy.

Yeah, this is very unbelievable.

Luck wasn't on my side today though, the music stopped suddenly and I had a dazed look on my face just as he turned around. That devilish smirk returning to his face, "I guess you like that huh?" There was definitely way more to this guy then meets the eye. I decided to take control of the situation and said, "I could say the same for you, I guess baboons can dance."

He didn't say a thing and after all that the guy decides to just walk away, now if I were at the club I'd be getting digits scribbled on my palm. "Wait," I said in an irritated tone, he turned around his face was back to the same boring way it was when I first approached him. "I still haven't got your name," I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

He scoffed and continued to walk, "can I get your number?" Now I normally wouldn't ask but I was curious about the mysterious emerald eyed beauty I danced with, and hoped that I'd get something out of the stubborn guy.

He smiled for the first time tonight and said, "My name is Ulquiorra, you can find me here next week, at this time, until then,  
>Grimmjow."<p>

With that he disappeared into the crowd of fancy people. And soon after I found myself outside of the hotel and one thought ran through my mind the rest of the night.

That was way better than a night at the club.

A/N I've never been to the New York Palace so I did some research, and I didn't find to much. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
